The present invention relates to an information processing device, method, and program.
In these technologies, a keyword search is performed by either searching for keywords co-occurring with a keyword to be categorized, searching for keywords based on degree of similarity using a vector of the keyword to be categorized or a training feature vector, searching for keywords using a morphological analysis, or searching for keywords using synonyms, and then extracting categories using the retrieved keywords. It may be advantageous to improve the extraction accuracy for the categories to be used in the classification process.